


Beacon school for Boi's

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Chastity Device, Cum drinking, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Forced fucking, M/M, Maledom, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Post Mpreg, Public Fucking - Freeform, Rough Fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune had a mission. A simple mission. To get out in the world and prove that real pussy was better than boi pussy. Too long had Jaune be fucking traps! Now he needed to go out and find a real woman to breed to show his sister that real pussy is always superior to boi pussy!





	1. Chapter 1

"You will never make me admit it! Not even under threat of torture!"

"Jaune just calm down! It's ok! You just have to take a deep breath ok? You are going ot be ok bro!"

"No, I am  _ not  _ going to back! I won't give in! Not today! Not ever!"

"Jaune.  _ Please. _ It's not that bad. You just met Neo! You know you and him are-

"Her! Her! You know that is a  _ her _ ! Not a he! How can you call such a feminine thing a he?!" Jaune shouted as saffron shook her head. She wanted her brother to finally calm down as he looked like he was on the verge of doing something incredibly  _ stupid _ . 

_ Not that he's ever been able to stop himself from doing that in the past but ok. _ Saffron thought as she shook her head face palming as Jaune began to frantically pack up a suitcase full of clothes, candy bars and the occasional bottle of-

"Vodka?"

"For wounds! I need to not be seen bleeding!"

"I... are you  _ drunk?" _

"What!? No! I have never even tasted liquor before! Why do you ask?" Jaune said finally pushing his bug out bag down as Saffron shook her head.

"Look. Little bro, I like you but you gotta chill out! This is not the right decision! Nor is it the smart decision. I really think as your older sister that you need to calm down and have a rational conversation with Neo over this. You don't hate him or anything do you?"

"What? Neo? No, I love him I mean her! Don't you try to trick me Saff! I am too smart to be tricky!"

"Don't you fucking lie to me. You still think that the tooth fairy leaves a lien under your pillow at night."

"What!? She totally does that!"

"Jaune.. that is a lie..."

"No way! Mom told me it was true so it's true!"

"Jaune our moms do  _ not _ know how to not tell you a lie when it comes down to stuff like this. You will literally believe anything they say."

"I will not!"

"Do you still think about the dust bunny?"

"No Saffron that is  _ clearly _ a myth! Just like the great ass clap of the Southlands!"

"Jaune none of that was real."

"I know! That is fake! Unlike the nut fairy! That is something that I always can count on!"

"Jaune... you think it is too much for a sentient bunny to leave dust under your flowers but it is not too much for a fucking fairy to pay you after you bust a nut in someone ass?" Saffron asked now sure that her brother had been dropped on his head one too many times as a child. 

"Yes! Yes, I do."

"Ok. I'm going to go take a drink of that vodka and get back to fucking my wife."

"Oh, how is Terra? Did she finish her paper?"

"Yeah, she did. I think she wants kids. But I don't know which one of us wants to go through the process." Terra said as she sat close to her brother soon to be  _ dead _ brother if she had to pick a guess was about to make a run to Beacon. 

"Here take a shot while I get my sword," Jaune said as he passed her of the many unopened bottles of Vodka that Jaune had  _ acquired _ through one way or another. 

_ Something I should be asking about as his older sister at a later date. _ Saffron thought finding a shot glass on the side of Jaune's bed. 

_ Something else I should be acquiring about at a later date and... why does it smell like cum? _ Saffron thought sniffing the glass gagging once not knowing or caring to know what Jaune and Neo did in there alone time together. 

Or well  _ everyone _ knew what Jaune and Neo did in their alone time. One does not simply bring the fattest ass Femboi in all of Ansel back to their home and bot fucking his tight boi pussy until the sun rises. Saffron sill had nightmares of trying to get to sleep with no Terra and  _ feeling _ the clapping of the fat  _ jiggly  _ fem boi's cheeks through the entirety of Arc Manor as Jaune fucked the trap all night long. 

Saffron  _ really _ wanted to fuck or be fucked by Terra when that happened but when your fiance is living on the literal opposite side of the planet you tend to be blue-balled quite a lot even if it is by your baby brother. 

"And you are going to run away because?" Saffron asked pouting herself a shot reasoning that vodka would kill any germs in the cup and that her aura would more than make up for any other germs she found in them. 

"If I get sick I will kill you.' Saffron said pouring a shot and downing it. The liquor burned down her mouth as Jaune paused.

"Why would you die? Don't you suck Terra off more than usual?" Jaune asked cocking his head as Saffron narrowed her eyes and gasped! Slamming the shot glass down on her brother's bed. Jaune cocked his head again as Saffron rolled her eyes. 

"You know that sucking off your fiance's dick is different than sucking off random strangers right?"

"Random stranger? You know Neo! You told me you liked him!"

"Neo  _ is _ nice Jaune but he is also a trap. You can't really call what he does cum now can you?"

"Hey! Don't tease him. It's not his fault his dick is like that."

"I'm not saying that! I'm just... ah, fuck it! If you want to run off and go to Beacon fine! But when Neo is pissed off don't come back to me!"

"I won't! I will go to Beacon Saff! And I will finally prove it to you and everyone else!"

"Jaune. No one  _ cares _ ."

"But I do! I care and I will show them boi pussy is nothing compared to real pussy!"

\-----

" _ Watch your step on the way out. Please be mindful of your belongings. Welcome to Beacon." _ A dull voice said as Jaune wanted to take his blade and put it down his mouth. Jaune walked off the bullhead on shaky legs as he took a deep breath and let it out. 

"Well... ok. I made it... I finally made it to Beacon!  _ GODDAMMIT _ !" Jaune shouted as he closed his fists. He knew that he had failed he knew that his life was a failure and even after all his trials and all the pain and suffering-

"Where did the pussy go?" Jaune asked as even after three  _ years _ on the road he had not found a single woman of the name... Jaune had only found traps, studs and those with a bit extra down their skirts but no pussy!

"Where oh where did the pussy all go? Oh where oh, where did it go?" Jaune sang as he hung his head he knew that he was going to get out of his funk one day but he did not know when that day would come. 

"I just have to stay stead. I can't get to Atlas without selling my dick to the damn state and that's never going to happen... but on the other hand... all the pussy I can breed if I do manage to do it." Jaune thought as he shook his head. He knew that he could get away with being a breeder.

Atlas has  _ very _ cozy breeding stables for men and he knew that with a dick like his it would not be long before he was taken by some private woman to be her personal breeding stud. 

"But then if I did that I could not be a hunter... why me?" Jaune asked as he shook his head slowly shaking it as-

"Watch out!"

"Look at where you are going!"

"I can't stop!"

"Stop! You fool-

_ BAM _ ! Jaune paused as a small mushroom cloud appeared in his vision. As a red blur crashed into a silver-haired trap led to a small leak of fire dust and then an explosion!? 

"I think I should go help out," Jaune said as he hoped that nobody had been hurt in the incident. Jaune jogged over as he heard the two figures slowly begin to climb out and untangle themselves as they got out of the crater. 

Jaune went to hold out a hand to them as-

"YOU  _ DOLT _ ! What is wrong with you!?" The boi that was on top yelled down to the-

"A girl!" Jaune gasped as he knew it! That  _ had _ to be a girl in the crater! Soft silver eyes, smooth pale skin sinfully curvy figure on an oddly youngish body giving her a not childish but almost impish look and personality quirks. 

Jaune looked down at the girl and licked his lips. Jaune knew that he had done it! He had found a girl after all this time!?

_ I did it! A girl! I found one! Now I can get some real pussy and be fine! _ Jaune thought as-

"I'm sorry!"

"I don't care if you are sorry! Don't do it or talk to me again!" The trap shouted at the girl as he stormed off. Jaune heard something  _ clanging? _ As he did. Jaune swore he heard something that sounded like the clanging of metal and almost-

"Like a cowbell?" Jaune thought as he shook his head. If the trap wanted to have a cowbell on him that was his own thing. It was not Jaune's problem but this!? This might just be Jaune's solution! 

_ Ok, Jaune you practiced this! You know what you can do!  _

"Um hey! Do you need some help?" Jaune asked as he reached down a hand the  _ girl _ looked up to Jaune and gasped.

_ AH! A stud!? Look at him! Sweet cheese and goat milk! I thought that Yang brought home studs but this!? Oh, Oum, I need that dick in me! _

"Hiya! I'm Ruby! Ruby Rose! How are you?" Ruby asked smiling sweetly as Jaune lifted her up. Jaune felt his dick rise in his jeans this was it! This girl  _ Ruby _ no a woman was going to make him the stud that he wanted! 

"Jaune! Jaune Arc! How are you, Ruby?" Jaune asked his eyes  _ drinking _ in the woman in front of him. Ruby was shorter than him by almost a full foot. Soft and curvy with smooth black hair with red tips on it. Jaune looked down she was shaking with a short red mini skirt that barely covered up a round and deceptively supple ass. Jaune was already drooling as-

"Jaune!"

"Yeah?"

"I! I don't want to sound crazy or anything... but..." Ruby said twirling  _ her _ foot on the floor. 

_ Oh god, I want his dick! I want his dick now! I can just take it, right? Jaune won't mind if I suck him off in the middle of broad daylight right!? _

"I? But?" Jaune asked as Ruby finally decided that it was a do or die time as she coughed roughly.

"Jaune I want to suck your dick!" 

"Well, then that is  _ all _ you had to say," Jaune said pulling the woman with him Ruby was nearly swept off her feet as she felt her legs tingle. 

_ AHH! It is finally happening! It's finally going to happen! He's going to give me a womb! _ Ruby thought as she felt her skirt begin to  _ push _ up. She smirked as she shook her head.  _ Enjoy being stiff while you can little me! After Jaune is done with me you are not going to see the light of day for a long time! _

_ Finally! A girl! A real live girl! I'm going to taste a real pussy! I'm sorry Neo I love you but I just had to know what a pussy felt like! _ Jaune thought as he dragged Ruby behind a pillar as-

"Well let's get down to business shall we?" Jaune asked as he dropped his pants. Ruby's eyes went wide as she saw a thick foot of wrist-thick  _ soft _ dick flop out and nearly slap  _ her _ on her face. 

"Dear Oum your dick is amazing," Ruby said her mouth drooling a lone line of spit falling from her mouth as Jaune smirked.

"Thanks, I take a lot of pride being a  _ stud!" _ Jaune hissed as Ruby took his dick into the back of her throat! Ruby pushed Jaune's dick into the back of her mouth her years of deep throat training taking her far as Jaune felt his dick engulfed in a soft hellish vice!

"Fuck! You really know how to suck a dick you know?" Jaune asked as the girl nodded as she began to bob her head up and down Jaune's dick! Pushing her mouth halfway down onto the thick alpha cock that was still getting  _ thicker _ as it plowed down deep into her mouth.

_ Sweet Oum! His dick is so thick!  _ Ruby thought as she felt her mouth stretch and bend to take Jaune's dick that was still growing!? 

_ How are you not hard!? _ Ruby thought as Jaune's dick took up the entirety of her throat! 

She felt his dick pushing deep into her guts, his fat nearly by this point two feet of cock pushing deeper and deeper into her mouth! Making Rubys' eyes rolled into the back of her head before she gripped down! 

Clamping her smooth soft lips onto Jaune's dick before she forced her face down!

"AH!" Ruby smirked as she heard Jaune gag in pleasure as her hot sweet velvety mouth took his dick to the base! Ruby took Jaune's dick to the limit as she fully deep throated his meat! Ruby groaned as she felt her skirt already  _ damp _ her own orgasm having occurred as she successfully deepthroated her first alpha cock!

_ I'm doing it! _

_ I'm doing it! _ Ruby and Jaune thought as they  _ both _ thought that they were doing what they needed to be! As Jaune let Ruby suck his dick his thick heavy near cantaloupe-sized balls smacked against her neck as the girl began to aggressively bob her mouth up and down Jaune's dick!

Her virgin mouth was doing its best to take Jaune's near two feet of wrist-thick deep down into her hot willing mouth! Jaune felt his toes curl up in pleassure as even if he was a stud that had bee fucking Neo out of all traps with the tightest vice-like holes that could drain a stud dry! Jaune had to admit female mouths felt pretty damn good!

"Fuck Ruby that is one helluva mouth you have! If you got any other I would cum!"

_ Let's see about that! _ Ruby thought as she began to activate her semblance. Jaune was  _ floored _ as Ruby began to bob her mouth up and down his cock at supersonic speeds! Jaune let out a whimper as his relatively underused dick was pushed over the edge as Ruby's supersonic blowjobs finally made him cum!

"FUCK ME! Ruby, I'm cumming!" Jaune shouted as he came! Jaune's cantaloupe-sized balls pulsed and fired right down her hot tight mouth! Jaune felt hsi dick puls as Ruby's throat expertly took her first load of thick creamy dick juice!

_ So thick! _ Ruby thought as over two gallons of thick creamy male spunk was forcibly pumped down her mouth! Jaune saw her belly distend as his balls enhanced by the breeding programs of his home town produce enough cum to near-guaranteed a pregnancy as Ruby gained as a three-month bulge in her guts! Ruby swallowed down Jaune's thick load as she slurped him down! Jaune gasped as he licked his lips. Ruby took her mouth off his dick licking her lips loudly as she growled!

Showing Jaune her open mouth with much of his hot white spunk that was still rolling into her guts! Jaune saw the thick white spunk coating her mouth with lines of his jizz as Ruby flashed him, showing off her deep throating skills as she showed a double peace sign as she smirked.

"So. How did I do?" Ruby asked as Jaune grinned picking the woman up and spinning her against the pillar spanking her pale plump ass one with a hard  _ whap! _ Ruby let out a yelp as her ass was spanked raw!

"I'm going to fuck you so hard!"

"Yes do it! Fuck my pussy! Make me yours!"

"Oh, you have  _ no _ idea how much I want to fuck your pussy! I have not fucked a pussy before and I am going to make you my woman!" Jaune hissed as Ruby paused. 

_ Huh? What? A stud that has not fucked before? That does not sound, right? _ Ruby thought as a small alarm rang in her ears. 

"Wait a second Jaune are you-

Ruby never finished that thought as years of sub training and her own instincts combined made her lift her skirt as Jaune slapped his thick two feet of pale wrist-thick dick right onto her pale bubbly ass!

"Oh fuck me," Ruby said as her mind already began to turn into a light fog. 

"Oh, I  _ intend _ to.' Jaune said as without hesitation he rammed his dick right down into Ruby's tight pussy!

"Fuck me!" Jaune screamed as he finally! He finally lost his virginity to a girl!

"AH! Ruby! Your pussy is amazing!" Jaune said as his dick burrowed deep into her cunt! Jaune felt her tight welcoming pussy pulsating pulling Jaune's dick in deeper and deeper into her waiting pussy! Jaune's cock was wrapped up in a slick soft welcoming love hole as he fully hilted himself inside of Ruby.

"AHH! I'm cumming!" Ruby shouted as  _ she _ came. Ruby came straight from the penetration! Jaune's dick slammed deep into her as Ruby felt herself cum as the very  _ impact _ of Jaune ramming his thick bitch breaker into her pussy made her body shake and shudder as she experienced her first orgasm ever!

"Fuck me Jaune! Your dick just made me cum!" 

"I am glad to hear that!" Jaune said as he gripped Ruby's thing feminine hips doing his breath to keep his breath regulated. Jaune was going to cum and soon. It was one thing to get what had to be the best if not one of the best blowjobs in his life was still fresh in his dick!

His cock was currently being  _ softly _ but consistently being milked by the soft and wet pussy of Ruby as Jaune had to admit that a woman's pussy felt oddly like a boi pussy. Now that he thought about it. 

_ Huh... I don't know what I was expecting, not that it's bad! Or anything but it feels almost like I was fucking Neo again. _ Jaune thought before shaking his head. All those thoughts could come later! For now, Jaune was going to plow this soft pale feminine ass until he broke her into his own woman!

Jaune pulled have of his dick out of Ruby's tight warm succulent pussy the woman let out a groan of pleasure as Jaune's dick finally began to leave her gut! When Jaune's dick was buried to the hilt it had left a massive downright grotesque bulge in her guts as Ruby felt her cheeks heat up. 

"Fuck me..." Ruby said as Jaune's dick pulled out halfway before he jammed his cock back into her pussy! Jaune began to fuck the woman like he fucked his traps! Hard and deep shoving his cock into that fat pale bouncing ass as he fucked her like a slut!

Jaune began to pound the woman his hips crashing into her own making a large wet sloppy  _ slapping _ sound filled the air. The wet slapping sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the air as Jaune pounded her pussy! 

His hands alternated between gripping the side of her hips and  _ slapping _ her around and pale ass! Making Ruby's cheeks clap as she let out a shriek of pleasure.

"AH! Jaune! That's it! Fuck me! Fuck me deeper! Harder! I want it! I want your dick badly!" Ruby said as she tossed her hips back into him. Once again the woman used what had to be her semblance to begin fucking his dick!

As much and as hard as Jaune pounded the woman the way she was pistoning herself on his dick made Jaune feel more like a living dildo than anything else. 

Jaune had to grit his teeth to keep himself from cumming then and there as the warm and soft velvety pussy that he swore! 

Felt just like a boi pussy wrapped around his dick! Pulsating and vibrating making Jaune shudder as-

"Fuck! Is that your semblance!? The speed thing!?"

"Yeah! I can make myself go fast! You like?" 

"Like!? You are going to make me cum!" Jaune said as he felt it? His dick pressed against something soft wet and wobbly? 

_ What the fuck is that? _ Jaune though as-

" _ AIEEEEEEEEE!" _ Ruby screamed as a small flash of light flashed, Jaune felt his dick cum at the last second as the flash of light made him shield his eyes. 

Jaune's dick burst as he came like a fire hose. Jaune's dick came like a hose filling Ruby's tight pussy making her feel like a volcano had erupted deep into her guts!

"Yes! Yes! That's it! You made it a womb! Jaune! I love you!" Ruby shouted as Jaune grunted his dick melting as he paused.

"What? Made what a womb?" Jaune asked as he looked down at the ground was slick with cum? Small cum leaked down from Ruby's skirt as-

"Ruby!?"

"Yes, love?"

"You... you are a girl right?"

"Huh? What? No, I'm a trap. I was born male." Ruby said looking up as  _ he _ smiled up at Jaune and-

"What!?" Jaune shouted as once more he had missed his mark...

\-----

"Jaune! I'm sorry! I didn't know that you did not know that I was a trap!" Ruby shouted as his new baby daddy and who he  _ knew _ had just knocked him up groaned. Jaune sat in the sleeping hall as he sighed.

"Not your fault..." Jaune said as he put his head down. He knew that it was not Ruby's fault that Jaune had just thought he was a woman and not a trap. But really! Ruby looked so feminine! It was near impossible for anyone not to think that he was a she!

_ But then again almost every trap is like that. You can't tell if they are a woman or not. But that is also why men are attracted to them. _ Jaune thought as he leaned back in the sleeping area. After a long and rather boring speech by the headmaster about most of them dying soon they were taken to a small area where they were told by a rather luscious  _ woman  _ that even Jaune knew was so far out of his league he might as well not even try. 

_ She had the same hair as me. And I wanted to show that I can be a breeder for her. _ Jaune thought as a shiver ran down his spine. Speaking of breeding it did not take a genius to say that the flash of Ruby was the transformation process signaling that Ruby's prostate had just undergone the transformation to becoming a womb. And if the screams he was making were any indication it was not a long shot to tell that Ruby might just be carrying his child. 

_ Neo is going to be pissed. He wanted to be the first boi to have my child and I kind of did promise him fuck! How am I supposed to confront him now?  _ Jaune thought as he shook his head, he had to get his head on right. If Neo was going to see him soon and Jaune knew he was a second year in Beacon. 

"I hope that he is going to forgive me," Jaune said as Ruby cocked his head. Scooting up to Jaune and hooking his arm on his own. The trap boi leaning into Jaune's shoulder and rubbing his head onto his shoulder. 

_ He smells nice. Like berries. _ Jaune thought as Ruby rubbed his head onto Jaune's shoulder, moving his hands down to Jaune's as he laced his fingers. 

"You know... I'm your boi now... if you would like... you can put it away." Ruby said a small blush on his face as Jaune paused. He looked down as he saw that Ruby had managed to bring out a small metallic crimson square? Jaune looked at the odd small red square that seemed to be the size of an avocado seed. 

"Ruby? What the hell is that?" Jaune asked as Ruby blushed wildly his face turning the color of his skirt as he coughed loudly.

"You know...' Ruby said not ready to say what it was as Jaune narrowed his eyes.

"No... no, I do not know what that is. If I did I would not ask you what it is."

"It's a chastity cage ok?!" Ruby hissed as Jaune froze.

"Oh." Jaune did not  _ know _ . He forgot that most studs and traps would force and insistent the trap be locked up. To show that they would never use their clit and forever be giving birth through their boi pussy. Using the womb that Jaune or another stud had forced in him with his dick. 

Jaune frowned as he took his hand on the chastity device and-

"Aw! Isn't that so sweet! My baby brother is getting his very own chastity cage on!" A smooth teasing voice said as Ruby's face turned red it looked like a tomato. 

"Yang!" Ruby shouted as Jaune looked up as bright and mischievous lilac eyes long red hair and a massive double D pair of breasts swung in Jaune's face. Yang was a tall-

_ Shemale. _ Jaune thought as he saw what had to be a literal horse cock stuffed into a tight pair of tan shorts. Yang was a shemale the  _ other _ type of stud. Like a trap, they had a prostate that if you fucked enough would eventually turn into a womb. And like a stud, they had a dick designed to pound a prostate into submission. Yang grinned down as her eyes turned to Jaune as she held out her hand.

"Hey, there handsome! Name's Yang! Yang Xiao-long! Nice to see a fellow breeder in here! A lot of traps in the room if you know what I mean right?" Yang asked as whispering into Jaune's ear as he shook her hand. Her grip was strong, stronger than his own as he winced in pain. 

_ She's pretty tough _ . 

"Yeah, I know what you mean. You found a trap yet? Or are you still looking?"

"PFff! Have I found a trap? Jaune I got a harem of traps to suck my dick whenever, however, I want. I can snap my fingers and they would come to serve me. Hell, I had a small harem of them back in Patch."

"Ah, so you where a town breeder?"

"Sure was! I don't know how many kids I got running around but I don't think I'll see them anytime soon." She said as Jaune paused.

"What does that mean?"

"Yang doesn't fuck the same trap twice. She fucks them once then locks and  _ seals _ them away and leaves them with her kid to raise."

"You just abandon your kids!?"

"What? No way man! Patch is a small island community, we look after our own but I am looking for the  _ perfect _ trap. The one with the softest most squishy ass for me to pound all night long!" Yang said as-

"Hold the fuck up you see that right there?" Yang asked her eyes narrowing as Jaune trailed of the suspicious she male as he looked around the room.

"No? I don't where?" 

"There! Look at  _ that!" _ Yang said pointing out as Jaune saw a trap-

"Dear god that is an  _ ass _ ." Jaune nodded as a small trap with a see-through light kimono was on the far side of the room. He was reading a book by himself with candlelight. His limbs pale nearly like snow but had a certain tan like quality in the candlelight. His long feminine legs stretched out leading up to and barley contain an ass so fat he might as well have had his own personal bean bag cushion to sit on. Jaune's eyes widened as he felt his jeans stir.

"I have never seen an ass that fat. Not even Neo..." Jaune said as-

"Ow!" Ruby elbowed Jaune in his side pouting as he turned and pouted.

"Meanie! I'm right here you know?" Ruby puffed the femboy not happy with being ignored by his stud as Jaune coughed.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that! I love you ass Ruby! I loved to fuck you!"

"Hah! A likely story." Ruby said blushing as-

"Well ok, Jaune do what you do. Ruby don't embarrass yourself I go to pussy to breed." Yang said turning before gripping Jaune hard pulling him to her mouth and hissing in his ear.

"You make Ruby cry and I'll snap your spine you got that?" Yang hissed making Jaune grunt in pain.

"Yeah! Yeah, I get you ok!?"

"Good! Now see yah! I got to meet someone special!" Yang said skipping as Jaune rubbed his sore shoulder.

"Ow, your sister is strong as hell. It's like I had a clamp pressed into my arm."

"Yeah... sorry about that she tends to get a bit hot-headed when I get involved," Ruby said rubbing Jaune's arm pushing a bit of aura into it as Jaune smiled.

"Thanks, Ruby. Tell me what did she mean by  _ sealing _ traps away?"

"Hey, they're gorgeous! Did anyone ever tell you that you need a dick up your ass?"

"What? No ``Who are you?" The trap boi faunus with small black cat ears asked as-

"I'm your new lover boi," Yang said as a squeal filled the air as she put the faunus over her knee as he helped.

"What are you doing!? Put me down!" The faunus shouted as Yang nodded looking at this thick fat ass licking her lips and fondling it once.

"Oh yeah, now that's an ass I can learn to  _ breed _ ," Yang said feeling the undoubtedly soft ass as the faunus blushed. Jaune saw his small dick barely four inches long and almost like a pencil tent in his skirt as he helped.

"Let me go! Unhand me-"

_ Whap! _ Yang spanked the trap hard! Making him yelp in shock and surprise as he gasped. 

"What are you aieee!" The trap screamed as Yang pushed him down face first on the floor as she shoved her now free two solid dick of red horse dick that seemed to have-

"A  _ knot _ ?" Jaune asked as he saw Yang shove every last inch of her dick into the traps boi pussy, Jaune saw a sharp what flash as apparently Yang's initial thrust was so powerful that it forced the boi to grow a womb with the sheer impact of her thrusting alone! 

"Fuck! You just got a womb didn't you!?" Yang asked as she began to fuck the trap doggy style his clit firing off long lines of thine pre-cum as he let out a scream of pleassure and pain.

"I! I was waiting for someone special you brute! Now unhand me!" He shouted as Yang spanked his ass again making him scream as she licked her lips.

"Oh, I am going to breed you raw!" Yang said as she began to really fuck the trap making the loud wet  _ slapping _ sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the air.

"So is she always that aggressive?"

"Unhand me! Ah! No there! Please! I! I!  _ MPHGR?!?!" _

"There we go fuck! All nice and quiet!" Yang said shoving her panties into his mouth as Jaune turned to Ruby.

"That aggressive? Yeah, Yang takes what she wants and when she wants it."

"I see, so what did you mean by sealing them away?"

"AH! I meant that when she meets a trap she locks them in a  _ two _ size too small she measures chastity cage."

"Ah, that sounds about right."

"But instead of letting them out with a key she  _ fuses _ them shut. Her semblance is heat and she warps the metal shut around the cage so it can never come undone. Unless you get the surgery done that is."

"What?! That's cruel! Trap abuse!"

"Not really... trust me and my moms and dad thought that it was at first. But every trap she does it after a week refuses to take it off and seems to love it more than life itself. 

"Fuck! This is it! This is the ass that I was waiting for! I don't know what your damn mane is but from this day on your ass is now Xiao-long  _ property!" _ Yang shouted now fucking the poor trap full nelson his amber eyes rolled into the back of his head as a dick so large that it made his guts  _ bulge _ grotesquely in his guts slammed in and out of his stomach and-

"Really so rude!" A voice said as the familiar ringing of a cowbell filled his ears.

"Ah! You! Jaune it's him!" Ruby said as the trap from early appeared. He wore a slim skirt a small metallic blue collar with the words.  **S.D.C.** on it appeared.

"I am Weiss Schnee! The firstborn son of the Schnee family! And- what am I kidding? You don't need to know my name. I'm just the male of the family, not even a stud after all." Weiss said as he slid down his small white skirt that showed off a fat  _ built _ ass that looked like it had been toned in a factor. Perfectly round and plump. Not too fat to be excessive but just round and soft enough to be  _ perky _ . Jaune heard something jingle inside his skirt as he whimpered in pain.

"Weiss? Are you ok?" Jaune asked, for instance, feeling for the trap as he sighed.

"If I told you that I more or less wanted to die what would you say?"

"I would say that I would do whatever it was in my power to help you out," Jaune said as Ruby nodded.

"Yeah! Same for me! If you need some help just ask!" Ruby said as Weiss narrowed his blue eyes at Ruby that shone like glaciers before he let out a deep sigh. 

"If I was going to get help it might as well be you two." He said as he pulled up hsi skirt!?

"Weiss?!" Ruby blushed as Jauen's eyes narrowed fancy lingerie that would run even a female in Atlas out of her year stretched and covered his crotch where a small almost  _ criminally _ small chastity cage the color of his hair jingled? Jaune had heard it the cage was jingling on his dick with-

**S.D.C. ** ** _Cowbell._ ** Written on it in bright bold letters.

"What the hell is that?"

"It... It is a cowbell... a rare chastity cage used to  _ punish _ traps in Atlas."

"I... why are you being punished?"

"I want to be a hunter  _ and _ a boi. My mother did not agree and after earning my way hear she put this on me... it was tighter than my usual cage and it also has the added effect of making a sound that attracts Grimm to fuck and breed me."

"Does it hurt?" Jaune asked all seriousness in his voice as Weiss nodded.

"So much that I can not describe."

"I'm getting it off you."

"What?" Weiss and Ruby asked as Jaune nodded.

"I mean what I said. I'm getting that thing off you  _ now _ ." Jaune said moving his hands to the cage as Weiss sighed.

"You can try Jaune but that is Atlas technology. You are not getting it off unless you want to cut through it."

"And  _ that _ is what I will do," Jaune said before anyone could talk he drew his blade as Weiss coughed.

"Jaune!? What are you doing!?" Weiss shouted as Jaune sliced the clit cage off his clit showing as  _ shriveled _ clit barely past two inches as-

"AIE!" Weiss shouted the air slammed into his clit making him shudder in pain. Aura flashed to protect his vulnerable clit as he whimpered.

"Jaune!? You took it off?"

"TAKE IT OFF!" The faunus that Yang was now bouncing on her dick screamed out as Yang hummed putting and  _ snapping _ on what looked to be a tight yellow cage on his dick making him yelp!

"Aw, you are so cute when you beg!"

"You ah! Are young to regret that!"

"Jaune... you saved me?" Weiss said as Jaune shrugged.

"I am a hunter. I had a boyfriend back in Patch and I know what it's like to have people put traps in chastity. I have  _ nothing _ against that but if you are not making love to your trap all day and it's not out of love? That is now what to treat a person." Jaune said as-

"Allow me," Weiss said as he tackled!? Whitley tackled Jaune's crotch instantly pulling down his pants as his rapidly hardening dick flopped out slapping him on the face as Jaune coughed.

"Whitley!? What are you ding!?" Jaune blushed as the trap smirked at him.

"Oh, just you wait and see. I have to pay back my big strong  _ savior _ ." Weiss said licking his lips as he took Jaune's dick in his mouth. Unlike Ruby Weiss seemed to have a battle plan before he went into his attack. He took Jaune's dick into his mouth licking the thick dripping with pre-cum tip once as Jaune felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Ah! Oh, fuck me! Weiss!? What are you doing?" Jaune asked as Weiss licked Jaune's dick once, allowing his dick tip that was already so large that it was threatening to pop out of his mouth or split his tiny thin jar in half! 

"You are going to enjoy this big boy. I'm going to show you just how much a Schnee can show their devotion." 

"Hey! Jaune?! Weiss!? What are you doing without me?!" Ruby asked pouting and blushing as Weiss put his dick back to Jaune's dick kissing the tip licking his tip teasing his glands as Jaune shuddered. 

"Jaune is going to experience what a real blow job feels like," Weiss said as he began to suck Jaune's dick. Weiss's mouth unlike Ruby's that was smooth and velvety was hot and rough! Jaune grunted as a tight wet mouth enveloped his dick. Taking it to the base as Weiss expertly sucked a dick. 

Shoving a cock that was so wide deep down his mouth making it look like his jaw was about to burst! Jaune felt his dick melting in the smooth almost winter-like fresh mouth pussy of Weiss as-

"No fair! He knocked me up first so I should get to do something too!" Ruby said as he pulled off Jaune's pants his eyes flashed silver as he showed an odd amount of power for a trap making Jaune yelp as Weiss' finally took his dick to the back of his mouth! Pressing his nose into Jaune's thick yellow pubes as Jaune whimpered. 

"AH! Weiss!? Ruby!?" Jaune asked as Ruby took one of Jaune's thick cantaloupe-sized balls into his mouth and began to suckle it. Ruby took Jaune's balls into his mouth and slowly began to suck and worship them. Licking and cleaning them making sure to lick spit and  _ gargle _ this thick massive bitch breeding balls that help more cum in one single load that Ruby would produce in his entire life!

"Fuck me that is good!" Jaune said as both of them began to double team his dick! Weiss taking it to the back of his mouth. Making sure that Jaune's dick was all the way in the back of his throat before he would let up. Dragging his canines up and down Jaune's dick. 

Delicately sketching patterns into his skin before licking up his tip making Jaune whimper in pleasure.

"Fuck me I am going to cum." Jaune hissed as Weiss smirked loving how he was able to make a stud shiver as-

"AIE!" Jaune yelped as the bold trap put a finger up Jaune's ass!? Jaune let out a yelp as Weiss fingered his ass, as Ruby gargled his sweaty muts making Jaune's will break!

"Fuck me! I am cumming!" Jaune shouted as he came then and there!

"Fuck!" Jaune came as-

"Me too! Me too!" Ruby shouted as Weiss's eyes went wide as he took one, two, three! Thick gooey blasts of Arc cum! Making Jaune see starts as Weiss's mouth pussy was packed!

_ Ah! Fuck there is so much! I never thought that you could cum this much ore that it was this tasty! _ Weiss thought as Ruby pushed him out of the way!

"Me next!" Ruby took some cum on his chin before downing the thick gulpy shots making his guts swell as he took the cum! As both traps got a belly full-

_ "AIEEEEEEEEE!" _ There was a loud scream from the back as  _ fisht! _ The sound of burning metal filled Jaune's ears as Yang  _ fused _ her traps chastity cage shut! Making sure that the faunus was going to be locked up for a very long time as he screamed.

"AH! Take it off! Take it off!"

"Oh no your ass is mine to  _ breed _ ," Yang said as she fused the cage shut as Jaune sighed.

"As long as she is with him the whole time then I don't care," Jaune said smiling as he gave his two  _ new _ breeding traps a thick Arc facial making sure both of their mouths were covered them in his thick ropey cum as he smirked.

"Now who wants to be fucked first out of you?"


	2. Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune passes initiation, get's his first taste of real girl and Weiss learns what it feels like to take a Grimm cock...

Jaune was going to admit that being in Beacon was not  _ that _ bad.

"You know I can get used to waking up like this," Jaune grunted as Ruby flashed him an irritated look as he licked his cock. Jaune shivered as Ruby took his small tongue an licked his dick, the small feminine boi took his time waking Jaune up in the morning his own clit hard as a rock and painfully pointed down at he whimpered. 

_ I still don't know why he wants to keep it free. Mom told me that my stud was going to keep me locked up on almost every day but my birthday! Why is he getting to be so kind now? Don't tell me he's a super sadist! That is only being nice know because he is warming me up for something later!? _ Ruby thought the boi whimpering as he took more of Jaune's dick down his throat taking the thick mushroom tip past his lips as Jaune let out a groan of pleasure at getting a deep throat this early in the morning. 

Jaune felt his dick  _ throb _ deep down Ruby's throat the small femboi took his dick deep into the back of his throat making low wet sucking sounds fill the air as Ruby began to  _ push _ his mouth deeper and deeper down into his mouth as Ruby pushed his face into Jaune's cock. Doing his best to put the thick slab of breed stick into his hot tight velvety throat! Jaune groaned in pleasure as Ruby did his best to take his cock into the base of his throat. 

Something that Ruby was impossibly good at Jaune still found the boy was having some problems taking his meat in the morning but that made sense. 

_ I did fuck him for the first time yesterday, there is probably a bit of sluggishness going into him. _ Jaune thought smiling rubbing Ruby's cheek, feeling the thick outline of his own cock deep into Ruby's mouth. 

Feeling his dick poking out of his cheeks as he smiled down at the small femboi glad that he had knocked up someone as nice as Ruby-

_ Holy shit. I am going to be a dad... _ Jaune paused as he realized that he, in fact, had knocked someone up... Jaune had knocked up a trap! That...

_ That means I'm going to be a father, Ruby is going to have my kid!? How am I going to have a kid!? I don't know anything about raising kids! Oh, fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! I'm going to have to get another job! Ruby is going to probably drop out to take care of the kid?! Or maybe we both will drop out to help raise it!? I don't know how that's going to work! How can I make this work!? _ Jaune thought the rising panic in his thoughts growing as the hot warm wet feelings of Ruby's mouth all over his cock took his mind off the problem as he let out a whimper. 

Jaune let Ruby deep throat his cock making the stud feel lucky to even breathe the same air as Ruby as he felt his balls begin to  _ throb. _

Jaune groaned in pleasure as he felt his orgasm approach it was early in the morning and his morning wood was aching for attention and the hot wet and tight throat of a femboi was more than enough for Jaune to find to suit his  _ needs. _

"Fuck. I'm going to cum!" Jaune hissed as he felt his balls churn from the pleasure. Jaune felt his balls throbbing in pleasure as his thick baby factories already successful in knocking up one boi were eager to pulse again. 

"Fuck! Here I cum!" Jaune hissed as he came! Jaune's dick exploded deep down Ruby's hot tight mouth! His throat bulged out as the thick obscene bulge that appeared in his mouth was far too much for him to take! Ruby let out a choked scream of pain and pleasure as several rough thick masses of cum were forced down his throat! 

Ruby's silver eyes rolled into the back of his head as he was forced to swallow down the literal thick gallon of stud cum that was being forcibly and if you had to ask Ruby rather  _ violently _ down his throat! Ruby felt his guts expand and bugle as the cum forced its way deep into his guts.

Ruby's belly expanded to take the cum as Jaune let out a low and loud whimper of pleasure as he got his dick sucked first thing in the morning.

"Fuck that was good. I needed that." Jaune said sighing as Ruby took his morning load eagerly and greedily suckign down Jaune's cum. Taking as much of his cream as was possible as Jaune paused cocking his head as Ruby's head was forced to the base of his dick not willing to let go. 

Determined to take as much of the thick cum as humanly possible before being let go as- 

_ You know I heard that traps can exist of nothing but stud cum. I wonder if Ruby is the same? _ Jaune thought before shaking his head weather Ruby could or could not subsist of his cum was a talk for another day. For now? For now, Jaune had to get up get dressed get Ruby's hot tight mouth  _ off _ his dick. And then maybe have a serious talk about what they were going to do about the baby.

_ Fuck. I don't want to have to ask him to get an abortion. Maybe Beacon can help us? We can't raise a kid and fight Grimm, can we? _ Jaune thought as Ruby slowly with a great bit of reluctance took his mouth off Jaune's cock with a hard and wet  _ pop! _ Ruby took his mouth of Jaune's cock easily taking the dick out of his mouth with a hard and wet gasp!

Jaune gasped as Ruby showed off his still cum packed throat making Jaune blush as he swallowed his cum making a small smile appear on his lips as Jaune felt his heart slowly throb.

_ I'm going to fuck this trap every day of my life. _ Jaune thought smiling as-

"Hold up. Where is Weiss?" Jaune asked as he looked around his other-

Or well not  _ his _ trap. Weiss had given Jaune a blowjob for freeing him from a cowbell? Something that Jaune had  _ serious _ moral doubts about and wonder how something like that was even legal. 

"Even in Atlas that should not be allowed.' Jaune wondered as he looked around checking for a blue-haired trap and seeing nothing. The only familiar faces he saw beside himself were Yang and Blake? Jaune thought that was the name of the bouncy booty faunus trap that had his fat ass fucked into a womb  _ and _ impregnated in one solid thrust!

While Jaune did not approve of Yang was treating her trap he did hope that she would get better in time.

_ The cage is one thing but fusing it? I'm sorry but I can't let you get away with that. We are going to have to have a long talk about that. _ Jaune thought as he sighed for the moment he needed to find Weiss and make sure he was ok. 

"He didn't take that at least," Jaune said as he saw the remains of the cowbell. The strange chastity cage that Jaune  _ knew _ violated some law in some way. Jaune sighed and shook his head as Ruby gulped down the last of his cum smiling up at his stud and the one that had turned his prostate into a womb and put a baby in him and smiled!

"I don't know where Weiss is. When I woke up, he was gone. I'm sorry." Ruby said as Jaune paused as he looked around. 

"I don't know where he is. But! I'll help you look! He sounded nice enough yesterday!"

_ Although I would rather I was your only boi! But that can be avoided! I mean you are a stud after all... I can't be expected to be your only trap, can I? _ Ruby thought with a long defeated smile on his lips as Jaune groaned. 

"Ok. We have to go find him. When we do let's try to stick together ok? I think we might make a great team!" 

\-----

"Well, we never found him..." Ruby said his head down as he and Jaune both looked down at their breakfast. They had gone with a standard meal toast, bacon and some ham. Ruby had wanted sugar and cookies but Jaune used  _ some _ of his authority as Ruby's stud to insist that Ruby eat semi-balanced breakfast instead of just what he wanted to eat.

"I wanted a cookie." Ruby pouted as Jaune shook his head rolling his eyes as he began to dig into his own toast taking a bite and smiling. 

"Ruby you have to eat a  _ balanced _ diet. You are eating for two you know? If you don't eat well the baby won't be as healthy you know?" Jaune asked his own guts doing knots. 

_ Oh dear god, why didn't I just wear a condom!? Why can't I think more than two minutes into the future?! Why can't I just be smart!? _ Jaune thought as Ruby's cheeks took on a deep blush. The boi looked down at his plate and let out a series of small whimpers as he grinned down. 

"Well... now that you say it like that... we are going to be having a baby huh? Me and you? OH! I Can't wait to tell my mom! She's going to be so happy!"

"Oh? Do you have a mom? Shemale?" Jaune asked biting his toast as Ruby nodded.

"Oh yeah! I technically how two moms and a dad! Two Shemales!"

"Oh? Two shemales and a stud?"

"What? No way! Two shemales and a trap! My dad or mom is a trap called Raven Branwen! He's great! A bit of a cold trap but my moms love him!" Ruby said shoveling his meat into his mouth. Jaune nodded taking a bit of his toast and groaning before a frown split his face. 

_ Not bad but not amazing. _

"Really? I have a shemale trap too. But my mom would  _ never _ share her trap with anyone."

"Oh, according to my mom Raven the first one was  _ not _ willing to even consider the idea of sharing at first and it took a lot of effort on my mom's part to get her to share my dad!"

"I see. Well, I'm glad it all worked out but I need to find Weiss. I hope I didn't scare him off yesterday. I don't want him to be pressured into coming to me but it would be nice to know that he is ok."

"Well, I think that he is just shy. He seemed shy when I met him and I think! That he just needs some time to get to know you and himself!"

"Well if you say so. Until we find him do you think they have pancakes here?"

"Oh! I don't know but I hope the food is as good as this!" Ruby said smiling as Jaune shook his head.

"The food is good but  _ I _ can also cook food as well."

"You cook!?" Ruby asked eyes shining as Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, I know how to cook why?"

"I... well I guess I thought that since you don't or... well you are a stud that you did not know how... heh, heh no offense but most stud's don't know how to cook. Not to stereotype! But you know..." Ruby said blushing wildly as Jaune smiled gently at the trap.

"Don't worry about it Ruby I know what you mean. The only reason that I know how to do this is that I had an odd upbringing."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"Well let me tell you that story a bit before I learned how to make my famous Ansel pancakes and-

"DID YOU SAY PANCAKES!?" A loud voice shouted as a plate slammed down with a large bang! Jaune jumped a bit as a head of orange filled his head bright sharp tela eyes a  _ massive _ chest on a short body appeared as-

"A shemale?"

"What?! No siree! My name is NORA! Nora Valkyrie! And I am all woman! This is Ren! He's a femboi say hi Ren! I love him!" Nora said as a small feminine trap appeared smiling up to Jaune as he waved up to him.

"Hello. My name is Lie Ren. I hope that we can be friends." He said as Jaune felt his jaw begin to  _ drop... _

\----

"FUCK! YEAH! Show me how to use that dick!" Nora said as she slammed herself down onto Jaune's dick! Jaune's eyes shot open as he finally! Jaune  _ finally _ had a taste of real pussy!

"Fuck me! This is tight!" Jaune hissed as he dug his nails into the back of the Beacon wall! Nora had more or less impaled herself on his dick. The two had left Ruby and Ren to  _ talk _ as Nora had proceeded to ride his dick like a stallion!

Jaune grunted as he knew that female pussy was  _ much _ different than anything a trap had to offer!

_ Fuck me! She is tight! _ Jaune hissed as Nora's pussy gripped his cock! His foot of dick began to punch into her cunt her tight wet pussy greedily gripped his dick!

Taking every last inch of his cock into her tight push and  _ crushing _ them! Nora's cunt latched down onto his cock simply refusing to let go of it! Jaune whimpered in an odd mixture of pain and pleasure as Nora began to roughly bounce up and down on his dick! 

Her wide and oddly toned ass bounced up and down on his dick as she rode him like a horse!

"AH! Now that is a dick! Ren has a nice clit and I love, love,  _ love! _ Him! So don't even think about trying to break us up, mister!" Nora said a warning glare in her eyes as Jaune gasped some part of his stud pride felt wounded by the fact that a female was choosing a  _ trap _ over him but another part of him instantly put it down. 

REn was a human, not just a trap and Nora was as well. She had every right to pick him over Jaune and he should just be lucky to finally have some real pussy!

Nora was not one to ever take it slow so it seemed. Not only was she bouncing up and down on Jaune's dick like it was her personal pogo stick but she was riding him hard! 

Every time she  _ slammed _ her hips down onto his crotch a loud smacking sound filled the air as Nora bounced up and down on his cock!

Nora was  _ loving _ a real dick inside of her!

_ Fuck this is a nice cock! As much as I love Ren his cock can't stir me up like this! This is what a real cock does! It stirs up my guts and makes me want to feel like a fucking woman! Fuck I'm keeping this stud even if I have to break him in myself! _ Nora thought gasping every time she slammed up and down on his thick foot and half of the dick she felt her body  _ shudder _ . 

Every time she landed down on his cock her pussy  _ spasmed _ as she felt orgasm after mind breaking orgasm ripped through her body! She felt her body break and shudder as she fucked herself stupid on his cock! 

Jaune's dick was busy breaking up her insides as Jaune felt his dick begin to  _ break! _ Jaune felt her pussy constricting on his dick like some kind of boa constrictor taking his dick deeper and deeper into her sex as she began to  _ grip _ onto his cock! 

Jaune felt her cunt spasming on his dick as he  _ swore _ that his dick was going to break off! Jaune thought that his dick might just snap in half as Nora's impossibly tight cunt was getting closer and closer to actually breaking his dick in two as she rode him like a stallion!

THe hard and wet slapping sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the air as she bucked up and down carefree not caring if the wet slapping sounds alerted everyone in the entire locker room that she was fucking a stud into submission!

That her cunt was breaking down his dick showing him what a  _ real _ pussy can do! 

"Fuck me! You are going to make me break in two! Don't stop with that cock Jaune! Your dick belongs in me and you are not going anywhere until you cum right in me!" Jaune yelped as Nora doubled her already frantic pace pumping her hips up and down on his cock as Jaune groaned. 

His balls felt like they were going to  _ break _ . Nora's massive and impossibly! Really Nora's ass might as well have been a pair of iron buns! Jaune's dick was in danger of snapping! Nora's cunt threatening to snap it in two! As her ass began to crush his balls as his aura was being  _ drained _ by her ass that was slowly breaking it down as-

"FUCK!" Jaune shouted as Nora slammed her ass down one last time! Making one last massive  _ slap! _ Of flesh on flesh filled the air as-

"FUCK! Yeah! Just like that! Cum in me!" Nor said as Jaune's dick exploded like a hose! 

"Nora! I'm cumming!" Jaune said as Nora groaned her pussy  _ gripped _ down one last time constricting and twisting in such a way Jaune was sure that it was going to be ripped in half! Jaune let out a scream of pleasure and pain as his dick  _ pumped _ her cunt full of thick baby batter!

Jaune's dick fired deep into her cunt pumping it with thick viscous baby batter. Jaune's cock _ violently _ pumped her cunt with his thick male cum!

Nora's cunt bulged out with Jaune's thick seed his cum packing her baby chamber tight flooding her womb with his thick baby batter as-

"Fuck! Nora, I can't pull out-

"Don't worry about it Jauney! I'm on birth control so feel free to cum in me as much as you want! Don't you  _ dare _ try to pull out!" Nora hissed her voice going dark as Jaune let out a low whimper nodding his head as he gulped. 

Jaune's dick pulsed throbbing as it deposited its massive load deep into Nora's cunt! Making a literal baby bulge appear in her guts making her look five months pregnant as she finally let her orgasm crash over her as she whimpered in pleasure. 

"Fuck me I'm going to keep this dick!" Nora said kissing Jaung on his lips her tongue that was  _ shockingly _ bigger than his own easily beat and battered his own into submission! 

Her thick lips pushed into his as Jaune felt his body shake and whimper as he let the woman beat him into submission with nothing but her pussy and tongue!

_ Pop! _ Nora took her mouth and cunt off of him with twin wet  _ pops! _ Jaune gagged as Nora took her mouth and took out a tube of lipstick? 

Off form her half off skirt and putting a fresh shade of pink onto her lips and-

_ "PAH!" _ Nora planted a firm kiss on his cock before writing on it-

_ Property of Nora Valkyrie! _ With a long wet pink kiss on it as Jaune gulped. 

"Property?"

"That dick is  _ mine! _ I better not find out you put it in another woman ok!?"

"Nora I am my own-

"OK!?"

"OK!"

"Good! Now let's get out of here! We got things to kill and needs to break! Hey, you think that maybe Ruby and Ren are fucking? Or sucking the other's clits right now?"

"Nora... I have no idea...." Jaune said as he felt like he had  _ finally _ been worn out...

Elsewhere in the locker room, twin pairs of eyes one green the other blue looked on as two traps gulped.

"Weiss?"

"I think we just saw something we should never have seen. We won't talk of this again agreed?"

"Agreed..." 

\-----

"Think of your landing as you go."

"Wait what does that MEAN!?" Jaune shouted as he was launched off the landing strip screaming into the air as he was tossed into the forest. Followed by several other traps, studs, shemales, and the odd females were tossed into the forest as Opal took a long sip of her coffer. 

"Was that Jaune Arc?" Opal asked as Glynda narrowed her eyes the  _ surprising _ trap of Beacon nodded. The hick trap nodded as he looked up to the screaming man, as he shouted for his mother. Which one Opal did not know as he was hurled deep into the forest before a spear struck him in his hoodie and pinned him to a tree. 

"I'm sorry!" a Voice shouted as Opal and Glynda's both traced it to somewhere down the forest. 

"It's ok!" Jaune said as Glynda and Glynda both watched him hang on the tree. 

"Yes. Yes, it appears so?" Glynda said as her  _ woman _ boss nodded the female nodded as she took a deep sip of her mug.

"As I thought. Well then carry on Glynda... carry on..."

\-----

Weiss was  _ not _ having a good day. Not only had he had the most awkward time in the locker room he was now alone in a forest full of Grimm with no help or anyone to back him up! Weiss looked around him and saw nothing in the area. 

There were several large trees in the area but he was otherwise alone. 

"Ok. Ok. Calm down, Weiss. You got this, you just need to be calm! Just let things happen and you are going to be fine!" He said as he drew his rapier and began to walk his heels  _ sunk _ into the floor of the forest as he looked around to find a target. Weiss saw nothing too serious or threatening to him as-

There was a small breeze that almost put Weiss to his knees.

"AIE!" Weiss screamed as a stray breeze hit his clit.  _ Years _ in his chastity cage had left his clit  _ impossibly _ sensitive as even a small breeze was enough to put him to his knees. His clit trembled in  _ pain _ not used to anything so freely touching and to make it worse!

Jaune had  _ cut _ it off activating the  _ bad trap _ protective systems that coated his dick was a strange type of dust that left it overly sensitive and  _ very _ open to pain as-

"I just hope I find the antidote in Beacon it's not that bad and- 

_ Crack! _ The sound of a twig cracking filled the air as Weiss turned on a dime. 

"Hello!? Who's there?" Weiss shouted as- 

He saw it a massive Beowulf an Alpha monster appeared the massive dog-like creature over eight feet tall all muscle and-

"That's a  _ cock _ ," Weiss said licking his lips as-

The monster sniffed the two and a half foot red monster that was beginning to stick out of his crotch began to poke out. 

Weiss felt his knees go week his boi hole began to  _ twitch _ the residual dust effects making it produce thick pheromones reacting to thick alpha dick as-

The monster growled as it sensed a  _ breeding _ sow. It stalked up to Weiss not even bothering to fight, he dropped his weapon as the black monster that came from the pools of Grimm approached him. Weiss gulped as it walked to him not moving form it's four-legged haunches it approached him slowly not attempting to attack of show any aggression to him. The monster walked up to him as-

Two smaller monsters darted up to him Weiss dove his rapier came up two long shards of ice impaled the monsters as he saw the attack-

There was a growl from behind the Alpha monster seeing the death of his comrades roared in anger as it lunged!

"HELP!" Weiss shouted his brain snapping out of the lust as-

The monsters dick slid into his ass. Weiss lost his virginity to a monster a creature of Grimm as it slammed two feet of thick hot  _ monster _ cock into his ass! 

Weiss let out a small silent scream as his ass was hammered he felt a low burning feeling come into his body as his ass was torn in two!

Weiss let out a low scream of pain as his clit burst! Weiss came as hard as he had ever cum before well he had  _ never _ cum before.

His mother a proud shemale had him locked in the cowbell before he really hit puberty never giving him a chance to experience orgasm as the sudden thrust of the monster into his ass pussy made him scream!

"Get! AH! OFF!" Weiss shouted as the monster growled leaning it's considerable girth into him making him scream!

The monster gripped his thin  _ perfectly _ wide feminine hips. Made as feminine as possible by the best Atlas breeding technology as he felt the monster leaned down into him. The creature did not wasit time in threat it pulled out its thick red rocket that was already buried up to the wine bottle-shaped knot at the base of its cock! 

That bounced menacingly against his soft fat ass making Weiss groan. His prostate has hammered an in one single bright burst of light it became womb!

"AH! You! You beast! You made me into a female!" Weiss shouted as the monster began to thrust! The beast pounded into the tight boi pussy making Weiss scream! The monster growled snarling in a combination of rage and lust. Rage at the death of its comrade's lust at the hot tight and  _ small _ hole gripping its dick

The tight boi pussy was busy  _ mercilessly _ and  _ greedily _ milking its dick dry as it pounded in and out of him! The monster slammed in and out of him! The mobster had turned Weiss into a proper woman and right now it was looking to plant a seed deep into him!

Every thrust made his clit climax the first climax had caused enough clit juice to be  _ forcibly _ expelled that the ropes would put even a stud off even Jaune's caliber to shame. 

His clit came a small fountain of packed up cam as every thrust but out massive long thin ropey lines of clit juice as-

"AIEEEEEE! TAKE IT  _ OUT!" _ Weiss screamed as the knot  _ pushed _ into his ass pussy! There was a low scream from him as the knot slammed deep into him! The knot linking the two human and beast keeping him linked as-

The monster howled as Weiss felt the monster cum! Two thick gallons of thick tar-like cum slammed into him! Making him scream as Weiss  _ knew _ he was pregnant the Grimm had knocked him up as-

_ BANG! _ The monster's head turned into red mist as a bullet hit it. The monster did not even let out a grunt as it fell. The monster fell to the side the bullet slammed into its head making it fall!

"AH!" Weiss gasped as he felt the knot simply ripped out of his ass with a wet  _ plop! _

The monster left a ruined cratered ass hole in its wake. The monster put such a massive hole in his ass! As a fountain of thick tar-black cum oozing out! Weiss let out a low groan of pain and pleasure as he felt his mate's cum leave his ass making his ass turn into a small fountain of pitch-black Grimm cum that oozed out like one solid flood of excess monster baby batter that had the appearance and consistency of oil. 

"Weiss!? Are you alright!?" A sharp cherry voice shouted as Weiss looked up his eyes rolling as the feeling of having his prostate being  _ brutally _ and near-instantly pounded into a womb left him woozy and bleary-eyed. He felt his body shaking as he looked up. Twin pairs of eyes looked down worriedly at him. 

Two silver pools looked down as Weiss wheezed.

"Ruby? Is... is that you?" The trap asked as the other trap checked his gun scanning for other Grimm in the area before nodding.

"Y-yeah! It's me! Are you ok? You don't look so... hot..." Ruby said blushing his clit already getting hard, the thought of taking a dick that was  _ bigger _ than Jaune's even if it was a monster cock was too much for him and he wondered if he would ever be so unlucky to be forced to be bred by a monster like that. 

"I... do I  _ look _ like I am doing ok?" Weiss asked as Ruby gulped looking down trying not to look at the gaping ass pussy that Ruby swore he could put his fist into and hit nothing but air. 

"N-no... no, you do not..."

"Right? Now please will you help me up? I don't know if there are any more of those  _ things _ out here but just in case I want to make sure I don't have to deal with any of them." As he was helped up Ruby did his best to put his skirt down and avoid the thick black tar cum that the Grimm had managed to burst into Weiss. 

Ruby felt a tad bad that it would not live to see the birth of what might be its only offspring but it was a Grimm. It needed to die. That was how this was going to happen. 

"We should get moving. I don't want you to be... you know..." Ruby asked as Weiss who despite just having his ass pounded by a monster and his prostate made into a womb still managed to act with a surprising amount of dignity and took his weapon a silver rapier up and coughed once. 

"I know that! You! Ah... let's just get out of here before things get any worse ok?" He asked as Ruby nodded glad that his partner was finally back on his feet! It was good to see that Weiss could take a pounding and keep on moving!

_ Maybe he will like to take a pounding from Jaune's dick? That would be amazing! _ Ruby thought as he followed his new partner! Grinning and being a bit concerned with how bow-legged Weiss was walking. 

"Weiss? Do you need some help... you know... walking?" Ruby asked as the boy turned beet red and coughed.

"No, I do not! But... but thank you for asking..." Weiss coughed as Ruby smiled.

"Sure thing partner!"

"Oh dear god, I have to be your partner."

"Yup! You get to be Ruby Rose's best partner ever!"

"Please. Oum. Kill me. Now." Weiss said as he knew that he had just got into what might be the worst partnership of his life. As they made their way deep into the forest Ruby covering Weiss as the trap attempted to not walk like he had an extra two gallons of cum forcibly stuffed into him that was now leaking out as they maneuvered deeper into the woods-

"You know I can sit on your stomach?" Ruby asked as Weiss  _ fought _ the urge to say something that he was probably going to regret.

"Excuse me?"

"You know... if you wanted help  _ pushing _ that stuff out of you. When Jaune and me you know... and he came inside I had a plug but I'm still kind of using mine so-

"You want to sit on my stomach and push the cum out of my ass with your bodyweight?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"Absolutely."

"Really!?"

" _ Not. _ " 

"But why not!?"

"Because I said so!" 

"But!"

"No talking! Just! Just follow me."

"But you are walking slow!" Weiss gave Ruby a look to chill even Yang as he gulped.

"Shutting up!"

" _ Thank you," _ Weiss said with a smile so plastic he could pay for a designer suit with it. 

"Now let's get out of here." 

\-----

"I'm sorry!" The small trap Jaune now knew as Pyrrha Nikos said as Jaune blushed.

"N-no... it's ok...." Jaune gasped as once again he was starting to regret letting Nora ride him like a stallion.

_ Damn woman, now I can't walk straight! It didn't help that Pyrrha... _ Jaune thought as he looked up at the blushing trap that now only had  _ one _ long thick line of cum leaking down his long and curvy legs that shaped up to flow into the massive heart-shaped booty on his small frame. 

Jaune gulped he had no idea how Pyrrha was as strong as he was or just how much  _ weight _ he put into his hips but after a half-hour of Pyrrha riding Jaune's dick on the tree he had just been impaled on Jaune was no of the  _ firm _ belief that just because he was a stud did not mean that he was in any way  _ powerful. _ In fact, it might have meant just the opposite of that. Jaune had to admit that Pyrrha did have one of if not  _ the _ best ass that he had ever seen and he had seen  _ Neo's _ fat ass long ago. 

_ I wonder whatever happened to Neo? We only had sex once... I hope he moved on and found someone that he loves. _ Jaune thought before the feeling of his dick about to fall off came back to him. Jaune winced again barely standing up as he took a deep breath. 

"Ok. From now on? No sex in public..." 

\-----

"So... what the hell is wrong with you?" Yang asked as Weiss? Was that the trap's name whimpered. It was clear he had been fucked by a Grimm a damn shame too. 

_ Poor trap lost his first time to something that would not know what it had. _ Yang sighed as she looked down the shemale was happy enough knocking up her own trap but she was also worried that Weiss was not in the best shape. He looked like he was about to fall over the moment when a gentle breeze came his way.

"I! I am fine!" Weiss lied through his teeth as Yang rolled her eyes.

"Really then? That explains the fountain of Grimm cum cumming out of your ass?" Yang asked raising an eyebrow as Weiss blushed doing his best to hide the fountain of Grimm cum and failing rather spectacularly as Yang rolled her eyes.

"If you want, I can help you out with your  _ issue, _ " Yang said as a breeze blew past them and-

"AHH!" Weiss gasped in pain the trap almost falling to his knees tears forming in his eyes as another brush of air pushed into his crotch and pushed into his clit. 

Yang knew what the cries of pain where she had seen them before and one of the  _ rare _ times when Yang would become more  _ liberal _ in her outlook on life. 

"You just got a cowbell removed by force didn't you?" Yang asked already knowing what the answer was. She knew what the sounds that were coming from Weiss meant and he looked up tears in his eyes and nodded once. 

"I... yes I did have one removed off of my person recently why?" Weiss asked as Yang sighed shaking her head. She knew what the  _ denial _ methods of Cowbells were and she did not approve. 

"Ok. Let me guess your clit hurts like hell am I right? Feels like it's getting stabbed by knives right?"

"I... how did you know that?" Weiss asked as Yang sighed rolling her eyes as she cracked her knuckles.

"Because I am an expert in some things that I really should not be ok? So let me be blunt. I am going to  _ offer _ you some help. I can take that pain off your hands if you would like."

"What!? You can do that?!"

"I can. You want some help?" Yang asked already knowing what Weiss was going to say and wincing as he had had no idea how  _ rough _ this was going to be. 

"Yes! Please! I'll do anything!"

"Great help him why don't you?" Blake pouted standing next to his stud hands crossed as despite being  _ fused _ onto his clit his cage was not hurting him? For some reason, it barely felt like it was on him as Yang sighed. 

"Ok. Let's get this over with Weiss count to three ok?"

"Ok? One-" Yang swept out his leg from under him sending him spiraling to the ground as Weiss gulped! Weiss let out a yelp as Yang spun spitting on her hand as-

"Yang?! What are you doing!? That hurt!" Weiss asked the trap closed to bawling! The sudden air pressure on his dick and the force of it slapping down onto the grass making his clit exploded in pain as his fingers dug into the grass as tears began to stream from his eyes and-

"Sorry Weiss but this one is going to  _ hurt _ . 

Yang said as she sat on his face!

"Yang!? What are you-  _ MPGHLR!?" _ Weiss screamed into Yang's ass as she smothered his face making him groan as she moved her hands to the rapidly tenting throbbing red clit. 

"Yup. That's what I thought. The dust is making your little thing hurt. Better get it off of you." Yang said forcing her wide ass to Weiss's face. Not trying to hurt him but trying to make sure that she would not hear him scream.

"Yang?! What are you doing!?" Ruby asked her Shemale sister looking down worryingly as Yang sighed. 

"I am going to have to make sure that he is not going to be in more pain than is absolutely necessary," Yang said as she knocked her gauntlets together putting some fire dust on her hand. 

"Ok. This is going to  _ hurt _ ." Yang said as she spat on her hand rubbing the dust in her plans and slamming her hand onto Weiss's clit!

Making sure to grip it as rough as possible as she began to roughly jerk it! 

_ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It hurts! IT hurts! Oh god! It hurts! _ Weiss thought as he felt like his dick was being burned alive!?

_ GET OFF! Please! Get off! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! _ Weiss thought as Yang jerked him off. Yang made sure to rub the fire dust on his clit the mix of the fire dust and her spit would be sure to melt off the  _ denial _ dust of the cages' removal.

_ Jeez who just cuts off a cowbell? You need to learn the manual! If you don't you are going to cause your trap more pain than it is worth! If I ever find the stud that did this I will give him a piece of my mind!  _ Yang thought as she jerked off Weiss she had to be firm here if she did not mix the dust  _ thoroughly _ over every last inch of his clit she was going to end up hurting him more than helping. 

"Come on now we just have to make sure that you won't spread the dust. K?" Yang asked she knew that Weiss was going through hell the burning of his clit the feeling that it might be yanked right off his body was definitely not going to be a pleasant experience but! It did beet having the feeling of your dick being peeled back whenever a breeze blew past it. 

_ If I do this now I don't have to hurt you later on. _ Yang thought as she sighed she felt his balls pulsing as she began to jerk it even if it hurts like hell she knew that a clit was still a clit and the feeling of this much direct stimulation was driving it into overdrive!

"Yang!? I think you are hurting him!" Ruby shouted as Yang groaned she knew her brother was not one to understand the rough parts of a life. She knew that she was the only one well maybe not the only one that could help him but she doubted Ruby knew what to do and Blake was...

_ I don't want to say catty but that could be taken the wrong way. _ Yang thought as she did not want to sound racist. Weiss screamed louder into her ass and she thought briefly of maybe forcing him to give her a rim job but that might be a bit too much. 

_ I have to make sure my trap knows I'm here for him. And unless he's eating my ass I don't think I should make Weiss eat me instead. _ Yang reasoned ass he felt his orgasm approach his balls tensed up as she saw his four-inch clit began to leak even more cum as she smirked.

"Ok. There you go. Cum for mama there you go!" Yang shouted as she forced his clit to explode into her hand!

She grinned as saw him cum hard on her hand. Weiss let out several long thick ropes of cum on her hand making up for all the years of cum that had been taken from him as she smirked. 

"There you go. Just cum for mama." Yang said as his cum filled her hand and coated his clit. As the clit was covered in enough clit juice to count as a bigger orgasm than most studs or shemales. 

As his cum came it coated his clit making a thin sheen almost a cocoon over it as she sighed.

"Good! Now you can go off and learn what a non-pained dick feels like!"

"So you jerk him off and then he's better?"

"Not quite Blake but it means that he is going to heal over a few days maybe a week for a few months."

"Months?" 

"It's not a science ok!? We just have to wait until the fire dust and clit juice  _ dissolves _ the denial dust and then?"

"And then?"

"Then he should be ok!" 

\----- 

"Lead by! Jaune Arc!" Ozpin said as Jaune paused gulping as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Me? Leader?" Jaune asked still not sure why the man wanted Jaune to be a leader. It was one thing to get into Beacon but to be made a leader to? That was not something that Jaune accepted. 

Jaune gulped as Pyrrha smiled as he punched Jaune in the arm with a  _ light _ punch. 

"Hah! I think this is grand!" Pyrrha said as he punched him in the arm hitting him with what had to be for him a  _ light _ punch as Jaune winced as he almost had his arm punched off!

"AH! I see! I mean! I'm just glad that you are happy with me as your leader?" Jaune asked as he winced-

"YAY! Jaune~Jaune is the leader!" Nora shouted as Jaune froze, he knew that the woman from earlier was at least friendly. Nora had been nothing but kind to him or not his pelvis but in general. 

Hell, she even proved the stereotype of women not liking boi's wrong! She had no issue with Ruby of Pyrrha and the fact that Ren was her best friend and apparently a boyfriend to her? Something that not even Yang understood. 

Speaking of Yang the shemale was giving Jaune odd looks making him frown as Yang looked like she was  _ less _ than happy with him. 

_ Yeah well same to you. _ Jaune thought as he shook his head smiling as the bubbly woman as she vibrated with energy.

"Thanks! Nora, I am glad that you and Ren are on a team with me."

"It is a pleasure to be on your team." The soft-spoken femboi said his magenta eyes flashing as Jaune sighed.

"Well then let's get to our room I'm beat." 

\-----

"Well, this is our place? Not bad." Jaune smiled as he put a bag down he was happy with his new room and with his team of mostly traps and one female? Jaune had a good feeling that he was going to be in for a fun time in Beacon.

"I call far bed!"

"I will be in the bed next to Nora."

"I'll take that one."

"And I'll be next to you," Pyrrha said smiling as the trap that while  _ not _ pregnant he had said something about birth control for a champion trap? 

_ Apparently, he is some kind of celebrity or something? _ Jaune thought as he followed Pyrrha his wide bubbly trap ass shaking in the wind as Jaune grinned his own dick getting hard again at the chance to  _ breed _ the ass again and-

_ Down boi! You don't get to knock up anyone else ok!? We already have enough people pregnant ok!? So you are going to stay in my pants and not knock up anyone else ok!? _ Jaune shouted internally lying down as-

"Good night Jaune."

"Night Jaune!"

"Good night everyone."

"Good night guys, our first day is done and now? Now we have a full four years..." 

\-----

"So! As I was saying you need to be a proper fighter when you are in combat!" Glynda said as-

"Miss Goodwitch! Why is Jaune gone?"

"OH... Ruby Mister Arc is currently  _ busy _ with a very dangerous task that only he can do!" Glynda said smiling as-

"Go. Fucking. Figure." A pair of amber eyes that burned like hellfire said as-

"Jeez Cinder have you ever heard of taking a chill pill?" Coco asked the Shemale cocking her head as the small trap growled. Cinder looked away from her as he snarled. 

"No. And my partner is off getting pregnant so if you don't mind? I just want to watch someone get their ass kicked. Or maybe I can kick their ass? That sounds fun you know?" Cinder asked grinning as the Trap licked his lips the prospect of causing pain to a shemale, irritating trap or even better a  _ stud _ made him lick his lips as-

"You know you are like a nine on the intensity scale. Can you take it down to like eight?"

"Can I beat your ass?"

"We both know you can... but why are you so fucking angry? Do you want a dick or something? I mean me and Vel are taken but I can find you a trap or stud shemale? What's your poison-"

"Scotch. Scotch that is old enough to be my grandparents. That and steak that is rare with fries and a side of bread. That is my poison."

"You know that we can order food like that? Right?" Coco asked trying to make some progress with her  _ friend _ . 

Her quote-unquote friend that is. She had no idea how much Cinder liked her and well to be blunt Cinder fucking  _ hated _ her with a passion that she had not seen in anyone else. Cinder hated  _ everyone _ with a burning passion. 

He wanted everyone to be at best arm's length or at worst dead in a ditch. And Coco was just lucky he was a stickler for the rules or she was not sure if he was going to put her or any other shemale or stud into the dirt.

"You know what if you..."

"What if I?"

"Have you ever tried to suck a dick? I mean I know some  _ great _ studs that will help you out!"

"Coco. I. Do. Not. Suck. Dick. I. Will. Not. Suck. Do you understand?"

"Fine! Fine! Just look at your partner! He's riding a dick right now you know?"

"I know? Yes. Do I care? No. Neo can do what he feels like it is none of my business."

"Well if you say so... do you want to at least get dinner this week?"

"Sure? Why not. No one else can drink like you can. Vel passes out and Neo can barley take a martini before he is ranting about Jaune? Was that his name?"

"He is your partner how do you not know what he likes/"

"because I don't like him?" 

\-----

Jaune was starting to know what it meant when you pissed someone off. 

_ AH! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please! Show mercy! _ Jaune thought as one of his balls felt like it was in danger of bursting! Neo was not taking any mercy on Jaune as he bounced up and down on his studs dick! Neo had gone through a series of emotions when he saw  _ his _ stud again. On one hand, Jaune was back in his life!

That meant that the stud that he knew was going to never come back had come back and was back in Neos' life!

Then Jaune had said he found Neo just as beautiful as he had the last day they met! Neo's fat ungodly ass was just as large and round as it had been before. It was thick as sin and so wide and fat that Jaune thought it had its own gravitational pull to it. 

That fat ungodly ass that was now home to a very fertilized womb that Jaune had let Neo fuck into himself!

Neo wasted no time getting his jiggly trap booty onto Jaune's dick and taking it down to the base making sure that he had taken the cock to the absolute limit and that Jaune was soon going to knock him up!

Neo had taken the forming of his womb perfectly! The glow in his body the way he felt when that than nearly two feet of dick that was roughly slamming in and out of his ass as Neo rode that dick like a bronco!

Making his ass land  _ hard _ on his balls. 

The insanely soft trap ass that normally would pose no threat to a studs balls but the odd combination of Neo's lust, the fact that Jaune's balls were so large that it was impossible to miss them and Neo's sheer  _ rage _ at not only! Not only had Jaune left him because he thought that sloppy girl cunt was better than tight boi pussy! He had literally!

Left everything that he had known to put his dick in real cunt that he had after two YEARS! 

Only found out that it was  _ not _ better than boi pussy Jaune had gotten another trap pregnant  _ BEFORE _ him! 

Jaune had knocked up another trap before her!? Some random trap called Ruby was carrying Jaune's kid before her and sure! IT was only a day before he met him again but!

That meant that Ruby could, in theory, give birth before him! And that meant that Neo would not be the first to have his baby! AND THAT WAS NOT ACCEPTABLE! Neo growled looking down at the smothered Jaune, Neo had brought in help for this battle and he knew that he had done right. 

_ GIRL PUSSY!? You left me for girl pussy!? And you had the nerve to come back to me to show up! ANd let me know that you had knocked up another trap before me!? You are dead! _ Neo signed as he felt another thick gallon of cum enter him! Neo's clit had not swapped cumming making a massive pool of it show up on Jaune' s guts! 

As Neo looked down he groaned as he took his fat ungodly as sand impossibly tight wet boi pussy that Jaune wore was trying to suck the  _ soul _ out of his dick! As Jaune groaned Neo took his fat ass off Jaune's dick as Glynda stopped smothering him with his chest. 

The trap woman of Beacon licked his lips as Neo nodded.

He had to bring in Glynda to keep Jaune  _ pacified _ her powers keeping him down before-

"So is it my turn to breed?" Glynda asked licking his lips as Neo nodded. Neo stood before Jaune as Glynda wasted no time slamming his fat ass still semi-clothed  _ fully _ on Jaune's dick! Glynda let out a scream of pleasure as a flash of white filled the air! 

"Fuck! That is is! That just made me a woman!" Glynda thought as the first thrust deep into him forced a womb to be born! Jaune's stud dick turned her boi pussy into a womb as Glynda began to bounce on Jaune's dick. His clit furiously and constantly leaking through the small teacher cage he volunteered for as he groaned. 

"Fuck that is how you give me a womb! Make sure to knock me up ok?" Glynda asked as Jaune gasped for air as he began to cough!

"Wait! Please! I need mercy!" Jaune said as-

  1. Neo signed as he slammed his own ass right on Jaune's face!

Forcing the stud to moaned into his ass as Jaune began to eat Neo's ass. 

Rimming the trap as both Neo and Glynda bounced on Jaune's face!

Glynda taking that massive stud breaking dick that was currently powering into his prostate!

Glynda making sure to keep his prostate hammered but he dicks his newly formed womb closer and closer to being bred!

"Fuck! that is how you do it! You just got to knock me up! I know you can do it  _ stud! _ Show me what you got! Show me that Neo's bragging of you is nothing to be laughed off!" Glynda shouted as Jaune came again! His cum filled his womb making Glynda whimpered. He had just been impregnated, the thick gallon of  _ virulent _ stud cum swirling around in him knocking him up making him moan as Jaune had  _ two _ more knocked up traps to worry about as even if Jaune had knocked up two traps Neo was not down with him. 

Forcing his fat ass back down on Jaune's face forcing him to clean up his own mess in Neo's tight clean and well-taking care of small boi pussy!

Glynda kept bouncing on his dick neither of them willing to let this stud go until they decided that Jaune had  _ learned _ his lesson that boi pussy was the superior pussy and Jaune was going to be there until they thought he had passed and so far? It looked like Jaune was going to be there for a  _ very _ long time. And they were going to be  _ thorough _ in the training _ ...  _

  
  
  



End file.
